Four Famous Vampires
by ariasolo
Summary: A child comes to Sunnydale claiming she is a relative of Drusilla and is seeing things. But when an apocalypse comes that involves her can the Scoobies put their differences past them to save her and the world? My first fic
1. A Gift

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy, as simple as that. I made Sage, so I own her.  
  
A/N: This has nothing to do with the plot, so no Potentials, no Wood, no First Evil, and that's pretty much all. The characters that are in Season Seven are in that have been in previous seasons. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow live in the Summers house. Xander and Anya live in apartments. Giles lives in his old apartment, I like his old apartment. Spike lives in his crypt. But, Spike's chip is already out.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Gift  
  
--- Knock, knock.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"I'm coming!" Buffy yelled from her room upstairs. She checked her clock, 1:00 AM. "Who in the world would come at this time?" Buffy asked herself.  
  
Knock, Knock, KNOCK!  
  
"I SAID, I'M COMING!" Buffy yelled, then ran downstairs. The knocking stopped.  
  
She opened the door and saw a young girl standing there. She had pale skin, and straight black hair that hung down to her waist and had red highlights through it, and her eyes were a striking blue. On her neck she had a cross that was imbedded with blue jewels and had a backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
"You're Buffy, right?" she said, walking in.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "What's it to you?"  
  
"You know Drusilla," she said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sage William," she said, sticking out her hand. "You know William the Bloody right? Or you might call him Spike," she said in her English accent.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said. "Slow down. Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? And are you human? Answer those questions, now."  
  
"I already told you, I'm Sage William. Not Williams, William, no s. My last name is after my great-great-times a million greats-uncle or something. I'm from Tibet, but I was born in England. My adoptive father was in Tibet, then he came back here, then he went back to Tibet. And I think I'm human, sorta. Not really," Sage said.  
  
"What about why are you here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm seeing things. Dad told me to come here, that some old friends of his might help," Sage said. "See? I got a picture of him," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled picture of Sage and her father. Her father was sitting on a low wooden stool and Sage had her arms wrapped around him and her head was resting on his shoulder. They were against a gray background.  
  
"That's.Oz, Daniel Osbourne?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Uh.yeah," Sage said. "My dad."  
  
"Whoa," Buffy said. "Oz has a.mustache? Haven't seen that since High School."  
  
"Hello," Willow said, walking in. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Sage.  
  
"Obviously Oz's adopted kid," Buffy said.  
  
"Hi," Willow said. "Is Oz married?"  
  
"Nope," Sage said, shaking her head. "He can never get a relationship to last. And he has a thing for redheads, there aren't many in Tibet. Plus, he likes girls who's names start with W. There was Winifred, Wionna, Winnie, the most current was a girl online named Willy011. Then she dumped him right before I left."  
  
"I'm Willow," Willow said.  
  
"You should try dating my dad," Sage said. "You're a redhead, and Willow has two W's."  
  
"I already have," Willow said.  
  
"Well I'm Sage," Sage said.  
  
"Nice name," Willow said. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh," Sage said. "Dad told me you guys could help me."  
  
"For what?" Buffy asked, handing the picture back to Sage.  
  
"I got this new hobby, genealogy so I went looking and stuff. Then my family tree went wacky and I got a guy named William, another one named Liam, then Drusilla, and Darla. Then the next morning it's like boom! And I'm seeing freaky things all over, that according to Dad aren't there," Sage explained.  
  
"William is Spike," Buffy said. "Liam is Angel. Drusilla and Darla are the same. Sage, did your dad tell you that you were related to four famous vampires?"  
  
"Well, that's why I came here," Sage said, rolling her eyes. "Dad thought it wasn't safe for me to just going around seeing these things so he told me to come here. So, here I am, and what the heck is that!" she said, pointing her finger at something in the corner.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, turning that way.  
  
"That picture keeps changing, the brunette on the left keeps disappearing," Sage said.  
  
"Long story," Buffy said. "Nothing harmful, really."  
  
"Oh," Sage said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Now that you think about it," Willow said, looking at Sage. "She sorta has Drusilla's hair, and Spike's eyes."  
  
"Can you explain this?" Sage asked. She lifted up the ends of her hair which had brown and blonde on them. "My hair started changing colors on my way here."  
  
"The brown sorta looks like Angel's hair in a non-gel way," Buffy said. "And Darla is blonde, the last time I saw her, of course."  
  
"Ultimate research mode?" Willow asked. "I can call up Giles, and there's this new shop downtown that delivers donuts."  
  
"In the morning," Buffy said. "What time did you get here?" she asked Sage.  
  
"Like, an hour ago," Sage said. "I stopped for food."  
  
"And nobody attacked you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, but there was bowing and stuff," Sage said.  
  
"Bowing?" Willow asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah, bowing," Sage said. "Not the kind with the bending the waist and everything, but where you get on one knee for like a marriage proposal or when a knight gets dubbed in the movies."  
  
"What did they look like?"  
  
"Bumpy faced, like a hairless cat, I saw one on a movie," Sage said. "And yellow-eyed like a cat too. One had a human face, I think they were vampires. Dad told me about them, but I didn't really get it until I actually saw them.at least I think I did."  
  
"Did they give you anything?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sage said. "This cross," she pointed to the cross that was hung around her neck.  
  
"Can I see?" Buffy asked.  
  
Sage took the cross off and handed it to Buffy. Buffy turned the cross over, looking at the little inscribings on the fine plated silver.  
  
"This isn't a normal cross," Buffy concluded. "It's all made of melded silver snakes."  
  
"Super-research mode?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "Right now, it's a Friday, who cares. Call up that donut place, get jelly and sprinkles. Then call Giles, Xander, and Anya. I'll go get Spike. Plus, get Dawn up."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Willow said. Then, Buffy grabbed her coat and went out.  
  
"So, Willow," Sage said. "Do you want my dad's phone number?"  
  
Willow's eyes glowed, "Sure. But, no dating."  
  
"Seriously?" Sage asked.  
  
"Seriously," Willow said. "I'm not one for guys anymore."  
  
"What? Oh!" Sage said. --- (Flashback to: When Drusilla was alive)  
  
Drusilla cradled her baby in her arms. She lay next to the river, it's waters churning and boiling. Her baby, Madeline, as she had named her was in a black flowing gown. Madeline let out a tiny whimper.  
  
"Don't worry my child," Drusilla said, she stroked Madeline's hair. "But the stars, they tell me.I must give you away. Look at the sky," she pointed to the sky which had turned to a blood red. "I must give you away.or we shall all perish. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we? 'Tis the end of the world, baby, and I must give you away or all the mummies and daddies and all their little babies will die."  
  
The baby let out a full-fledged wail.  
  
"Now, now," Drusilla kissed the baby's forehead. "Quiet. May the Lord be with you," she fastened a silver cross on the baby's neck. Then, slowly, as chunks of hail as big as a fist began to fall from the sky she extended her arms over the water.  
  
Madeline, unable to stop her horrible fate from happening, stopped wailing as Drusilla lowered her into the burning water, now flowing of blood. As the baby sank into the water, Drusilla watched, tears silently pouring down. Then, as she watched the baby broil, the sky returned to its blue state, and the water became cold and rapid again.  
  
That was when Drusilla went utterly crazy. Day and night she saw dead things, bad things. Things she couldn't tell anyone about or else she might be burnt at the stake like a witch. Then the day came years later that the priest had told her that she was a child of the Devil. Drusilla had ran away from them all, back to the stream where she had sacrificed her baby to save the world, she knew she wasn't worthy of other people, the ones who were good.  
  
Night had fallen and she still sat there, tracing her fingers in the water. She could practically feel the day when the world had almost ended.  
  
"Come here child," a voice said.  
  
Drusilla turned around, and looking at the ground so no one could see her devilish face, walked towards the feet of the speaker. Then, he had bit her, drank her, then fed her with his blood. And she was no longer bothered by these visions of the night, but enlightened by them, a gift nobody else had.  
  
--- "Who wants the jelly?" Xander asked, holding one of the three boxes of donuts.  
  
"I'll take that one," Giles said, who was carrying several books which he had loaded into his car.  
  
"How about.white frosting and pink sprinkles?"  
  
"Me," Sage said.  
  
"Chocolate with chocolate sprinkles?"  
  
"That's mine," Anya said, sticking her hand out.  
  
"Glaze with powdered sugar?"  
  
"Mine!" Dawn said.  
  
"Chocolate with no sprinkles?"  
  
"Ooh," Willow said. "Yummy."  
  
"Maple with strawberry filling?"  
  
"Yay, my donut. Finally!" Buffy said.  
  
"That leaves me the chocolate with rasinettes," Xander said, taking a bite into his donut.  
  
"I don't see why I have to be here," Spike said, lighting a cigarette and taking a whiff.  
  
"You have to be here because you're my Great-great-great times a million- uncle," Sage said. "Plus, my whole family is named after you."  
  
"Seriously?" Spike asked. "Like I care, there are probably a bunch a people named after their great whatever's."  
  
"But they're not related to vampires," Dawn added.  
  
"Plus," Sage said. "I was wondering, should I call you Grandfather Spike?"  
  
"Bloody hell, no," Spike said. "Nobody here is calling me grand whatever. Well that is, unless they want to live."  
  
"And if I wanted to die?" Sage asked.  
  
"Come over here and show me your neck."  
  
Sage walked over and flipped her hair so Spike could see her neck. "Wanna drink?" she asked him. "I'm sure you'll love drinking a version of you. You'll probably be very tasty."  
  
"Nah," Spike said. "Not hungry."  
  
Sage got up, "Knew you wouldn't drink me. My dad now owes me ten bucks."  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"I made a bet against my dad. He said that Spike would drink me on ten dollars, and I said he wouldn't," Sage said.  
  
"And who's your dad?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oz," Buffy, Willow, and Dawn said at the same time.  
  
"My adopted father," Sage added.  
  
"And nobody told me this?" Xander asked. "How rude. Oz and I were very good friends."  
  
"Even after you cheated on Cordelia with Willow, making her cheat on Oz? Wow, talk about friends." Sage asked. Xander glared at Willow.  
  
"She asked," Willow said, shrugging. "And maybe I led her on to asking a bit. Okay, she didn't ask at all. I told. But Sage did ask about what Oz was like."  
  
"Where do you live?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well right now we're living in Tibet, but we spent two years in Seattle like three years ago, and then before that we lived in LA, but mostly in Tibet. Then in the summer we went to Paris and Florida," Sage explained.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Spike asked, snubbing out his cigarette and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"Oh," Sage said. "France. Till I was one and a half. And now you're gonna ask how old I am, I'm fourteen."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Spike asked.  
  
"I keep seeing things," Sage explained. "Which is why I came here."  
  
"That makes sense now," Spike said.  
  
"So this is research?" Sage said. "This is really boring. I'm getting hyper, really hyper. Donuts make me hyper because donuts have sugar. Sugar makes me hyper. I'm hyper. Right now I'm babbling as Dad says. Babble, babble, babble.no one to stop me. Very hyper. Babbling the morning away, soon it'll be 3:00, and I'll be babbling the 3:00 away-"  
  
"You wanna go to sleep?" Anya asked angrily, looking up at Sage. "Cause you came here at one, you gotta be sleepy."  
  
"I'll take her," Spike said. "To my crypt, away from all of you. Family bonding time and stuff, y' know?"  
  
"Well then, go," Buffy said. "Nothing's stopping you."  
  
"C'mon Sage," Spike said, getting up. "Now."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. "Adios." --- "So this is a crypt?" Sage said, looking around. "Very ghetto."  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ghetto," Sage said. "Forget it, slang."  
  
"Hey," Sage said. "There's only one bed here, and two people."  
  
"You take the bed," Spike said.  
  
"Nah," Sage said, "I'll just sleep in the chair. I've been doing that for two days, I rode a bus half the way there."  
  
"Vampires don't need to sleep," Spike said. "You do, and as my great- whatever-niece or daughter or whatever, get to sleep."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. She crawled under the covers, closed her eyes, and then immediately fell asleep.  
  
Spike grabbed a mug of blood and settled in front of the TV, flipping channels for something to watch. There was nothing, of course there was nothing usually at this hour. Spike walked over to Sage's resting body on his bed.  
  
Her hair was flamed out against the pillow, her chest slowly rising up and down. He pushed back a lock of her hair that looked more blonder and browned every minute. The hair he had just pushed out showed off her pale neck, and a thin layer of skin covering her vein where he usually drank out of, a long time ago.  
  
"You wanna drink?" she muttered.  
  
"You're awake?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's been happening sometimes," Sage whispered. "That I can't get to sleep but I feel pretty energetic."  
  
"Oh," Spike said.  
  
"You wanna drink?" she asked. "I wouldn't mind, Dad.Oz.he said you were allowed to take a drink from me. Don't know why.besides the fact that he might want ten dollars. Anyway, maybe it's a family thing."  
  
"No," Spike said.  
  
"Y' sure?" she asked. "I've never gotten drank before."  
  
"Do you want to get your blood sucked?"  
  
"Yeah," Sage said grinning. "Not all of it though. It's like.I have to get drank."  
  
"Well, the rush ain't worth it," Spike said. "So I'm not drinking you."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. She opened her eyes showing her bright blue pupils. "Just know that the offer is always open."  
  
"Uh-huh," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah," Sage said back.  
  
Spike pushed back her hair and stoked the vein on her neck with his finger, "You're the best great-great-great-times whatever-grand niece-or grand child a souled vampire could ever have."  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Still, drink me."  
  
"No," Spike said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna try going to sleep again," Sage said, turning towards Spike and tossing her hair so he saw that vein.  
  
"Good.morning," Spike said.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Four Famous Vampires

Summary: Sage comes, says Oz is her stepdad, she's related to Angel, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike. The Scoobies go into super-research mode. We learn that when Drusilla was human she sacrificed her baby, Madeline, to save the world from coming to an end. Sage goes and hangs out at Spike's crypt to sleep. Sage offers Spike a drink, but he keeps saying no.  
  
A/N: And now, I'll start the plot! I want to thank Slyslayer13 for her review. I thought my story sucked and I was about to delete it and this was in the Recycle Bin, but then she gave a review and it made me a very, shiny, happy person! Good reviews make me think about the sequel, since I already have written all the chapters, and I'm trying to get at least 20 reviews from this story so I won't be so depressed. I would also be mightily happy if I got a million US dollars from somebody for a good cause. I was going to post one chapter a day, but then certain siblings read this story and started telling me a bunch of problems I had. And when sometimes it looks like there's a period in the middle of the sentence, it's one of those three dot things, FF.net is just messed up with those. And now I'm gonna change the three dash things that keep showing up in the story, because FF.net messed them up too. My floppy disk was messed up so that is why this chap is coming out late.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Four Famous Vampires  
  
~*~  
  
"Good mornin' Sage," Spike said, shaking her awake.  
  
"What?" she groaned. "Oh, yeah. Morning. What time is it?"  
  
"Eight," Spike said. "Anya's here, to pick y' up."  
  
"Cool," Sage said. "Wanna drink?"  
  
"No," Spike said.  
  
"Boy, you're getting annoying," she said. "I think I'll ask Willow how to make a vamp feed on you."  
  
"Get out," Spike said. "Now."  
  
"Sure," Sage said. Then, she got out of bed and walked out with Anya.  
  
"So," Anya said. "What'd you do with Spike?"  
  
"Um.talked, and I offered him a drink, but he said no," Sage said.  
  
"And you slept in his bed?"  
  
"Yeah," Sage said. Then added quickly, "Alone. He said vamps didn't need to sleep, and cause he was my older relative and stuff he ordered me to sleep."  
  
"Oh," Anya said sadly.  
  
"Why ya so sad?" Sage asked.  
  
"It's not that.interesting," Anya said. "Most girls that go over there do something."  
  
"He's my great-whatever-uncle!" Sage said. "That makes him an impossible candidate."  
  
"You didn't even think about it?" Anya asked.  
  
"No," Sage said. "I don't think dating a vampire is that.sweet."  
  
"Tell Buffy that," Anya muttered.  
  
"What?" Sage asked.  
  
"Never mind," Anya said.  
  
"Okay," Sage said. "So how'd researching go?"  
  
"How's it going," Anya said. "We've called Oz so many times the phone bill will be like a thousand dollars, we've read through every book Giles has, and we've checked the Internet. And out of that, there's nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Sage asked.  
  
"Nothing," Anya said. "Do you have any books?"  
  
"No," Sage said. "I'll check," she looked into her backpack and began to dig through it at they walked down the sidewalk. "Oops," she stopped right in place.  
  
"What?" Anya asked.  
  
"Obviously, Dad packed a few extra books in my backpack without me knowing," Sage said. She began to pull out three books. One with a red leather casing, another with green, and the last one with black.  
  
"Vampyr," Anya said, reading the title of the first one. "The Vampyr Codex. Very interesting."  
  
"Creature Reproduction," Sage said, looking at the black one. "And prophecies. What an interesting tale, but no thanks."  
  
"I'll take it!" Anya said.  
  
"Have it," Sage said, thrusting the book into her hands.  
  
"The Werewolf: Volume One," Sage said, turning the red book in her hands. "What does that have to do with this? I so hope that I'm not related to a werewolf."  
  
"You don't know?" Anya asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dad? Oz?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's a werewolf," Anya said gleefully.  
  
"A WEREWOLF?" Sage yelled.  
  
"Shh," Anya said. "You're not supposed to go around yelling about werewolves."  
  
~*~  
  
"So she didn't know?" Buffy said on the phone. "How come you didn't tell her?"  
  
An eerie silence.  
  
"It didn't feel right," Oz said. "Only three days a month. When Sage was tiny she hated mythical things. I didn't want her to be scared."  
  
"Oh, and here's another question," Buffy said. "You haven't been gone that long. How could she had been your daughter like more than ten years ago?"  
  
"She wasn't," Oz said. "A spell in Seattle. We lived there. It was making her grow fast. Modifying memories. I stopped it. She thought I was her dad. I have the legal documents. No harm."  
  
"And you didn't tell her this either, did you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Oz said. "She hated witchcraft."  
  
"Are you ever gonna tell her anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," Oz said. "She doesn't need to know."  
  
"I didn't need to know there were vamps and stuff, but I know anyway," Buffy countered.  
  
"You tell her whatever," Oz said. "You decide. I don't really care. Sage is fourteen now. Time to learn about the big baddies."  
  
"Thanks for sneaking the books into Sage's backpack," Buffy said. "They're our last resort."  
  
"What books?" Oz asked.  
  
"The three leather books," Buffy said. "One about vampires, creature reproduction, and werewolves."  
  
"I never put any books in her backpack," Oz said. "Can I talk to Sage?"  
  
"One sec," Buffy said. Off line Oz could hear Buffy yell, "Sage! It's Oz!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"She said she'll talk to you," Buffy said. "The girl throws off good grudges. Plus, she said she's only talking to you in case you die tomorrow and this could be the last time she talks to you."  
  
"Okay," Oz said. "I deserve to be grudged."  
  
"Hello," Sage said.  
  
"Hi, kiddo," Oz said back. "How do you like Sunnydale?"  
  
"Way better than Tibet," Sage said. "The people speak English here, and I get to learn juicy stories about everything you did when you guys were younger. You owe me ten bucks."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I offered Spike a drink," Sage said. "He said no."  
  
"Oh," Oz said blandly "How's Spike, anyway?"  
  
"Very cool," Sage said. "I slept at his crypt last night. It was very ghetto. I offered him a drink again, and he said no. According to Anya I should've slept with him, but I told her that was nasty."  
  
"Good for you," Oz said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," Sage said. "Any more secrets you might like to tell?"  
  
"Yes," Oz said, but Sage had already hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
"I found something!" Giles exclaimed, marking a page in The Vampyr Codex.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," Sage said. "What about me?"  
  
"What about her?" Xander asked.  
  
"I cross referenced my files for The Vampyr Codex and the Codex and this is what I got. From the Codex: 'An innocent girl borne in France, will have the blood of four vampires running through out her vein. One will give birth, another will be allies with a Slayer, a souled vampire who helps the helpless, and one who stopped an apocalypse."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Buffy said. "Darla, Angel, Drusilla, or Spike have never stopped an apocalypse."  
  
"But then from The Vampyr Codex it tells of a young girl who sacrificed her baby to stop an apocalypse. This baby was a child with miraculous powers that were being used to end the world by demonic forces, and the mother had to sacrifice her. After, the mother began seeing things as a form of taunting by the demonic forces and she went crazy. She was told she was a child of Satan, and was then turned by a vampire. The vampire lives unto this day, a famous vampire," Giles explained.  
  
"So Drusilla stopped an apocalypse," Sage said before anybody could say anything. "What about me?"  
  
"See, the child that Drusilla sacrificed was born of four famous witches. And she became a witch quite quickly herself when she had reached the age of seven months, and became the first baby to be sacrificed to end an apocalypse. Now, I think Sage is like this. She was born of four famous vampires. She began turning into a vampire when she reached the age of fourteen years. She will become the first vampire to be sacrificed, not killed, to end an apocalypse. The second persona to be sacrificed who was born from four famous people with magical value." Giles explained.  
  
"I'm gonna turn into a vampire?" Sage shrieked.  
  
"Possibly, yes," Giles said. "Now, the sacrificing must also go as so. Your parent-"  
  
"You mean real parent, or step parent?" Sage asked.  
  
"Your current parent," Giles said. "Must be the one to kill you."  
  
"So, I'm slowly dying?" Sage said. "Oh my god, I have to call my dad!" then, she ran out of the room to the telephone.  
  
"Is there anyway we can stop this?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"There is one way," Giles said. "You have to kill all four of the vampires. Darla, she's already dead. But you'd have to kill Spike, Angel, and Drusilla."  
  
"What about the bowing?" Xander asked. "Sage said vampires were bowing to her."  
  
"She's like an icon," Giles said. "This apocalypse would end human kind, not all kind. The Hellmouth would open and all demons would roam the world, the world adapting to a demonic habitat. She'll be a queen, a god, or a goddess in this case."  
  
"So how long is this gonna take?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I would say five days," Giles said. "Sage, she's already changing. Soon, we'll need to invite her in every time because the spell won't accept her because she keeps changing. But she'll lose her soul when the transformation is complete."  
  
"We have to get Oz over here," Willow said.  
  
"Right," Anya said. "I can teleport him here, as soon as I call him."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" Oz said.  
  
"I'm turning into a vampire!" Sage cried.  
  
"What?" Oz asked.  
  
"It's this prophecy, whatever, that Giles found. And I'm gonna cause an apocalypse, and.and I don't wanna die!"  
  
"Sweetie," Oz said. "Let me talk to Buffy, Giles, Willow, anybody for that matter."  
  
"What about me?" Sage cried. "I'm still human! I'm still a somebody!"  
  
"Yes, you are," Oz said. "But I might be able to get over there in time to say goodbye."  
  
"You have to," Sage said.  
  
"Of course I'll come," Oz said.  
  
"No," Sage said. "You have to come, because you have to kill me."  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Day One: Angel and Dru

~*~  
  
Summary: Anya picks Sage up from Spike's crypt. Sage finds three books in her backpack. Giles explains that Sage is turning into a vampire, and in a week she'll be one and she'll cause the world to end. Oz has to dust her in the ritual. Sage tells Oz. Anya makes arrangements to get Oz to Sunnydale.  
  
A/N: Five days! (just like the Ring-sorta and Sage used to live in Seattle, like the Ring! They make Seattle too rainy in movies, I mean we have the sun *scowls and points at the already set sky*) Each chap from now on will be a day before I write any more chapters. There's a sorta crossover in this chapter with Angel, but I'm not going to make this a crossover because it's tiny. There are eight chappies in this story. And for the sake of the story, Angel and Oz never knew each other. I am planning a sequel and I now accept anonymous reviews (yay!), so please leave a review if you want a sequel.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Day One: Angel and Dru  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Sage!" Dawn yelled. "Someone's here to see you!"  
  
Sage ran down the steps and then into Oz's arms. She buried her head into his chest and Oz ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hi everybody," Oz said. "Sweetie, you're squeezing the air out of me."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Sage said. "Super-strength kicked in."  
  
"That's okay," Oz said. "So, how exactly does this ritual work?"  
  
Giles explained.  
  
"And what if I don't kill Sage?" Oz asked. They were sitting on couches now, Sage was resting on Oz's lap.  
  
"The same thing will happen," Giles said.  
  
"Then do I have to kill her?"  
  
"If you don't dust Sage her thousands of supporters could turn her against you," Giles explained. "She might be like the Queen of Hell."  
  
"So it's make life a living hell, or make life a living hell with my kid as the Queen of the Underworld?" Oz asked. "What about if I kill the vamps?"  
  
"If you kill the four vampires, I don't know what will happen," Giles said, wiping his glasses.  
  
"Well then I'm going," Oz said.  
  
"What?" Spike asked, who had decided to drop in. "Nobody here is dusting me."  
  
Oz smoothed Sage's hair, which now had about half a foot of blonde/brown hair. There was an eerie silence. (A/N: Ooh, eerie)  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Oz crept into the basement and smoothed Sage's hair, like he had during the day. He gazed for a minute at her peaceful, sleeping body, then got up, kissed her forehead and headed out the door. There was no way he was going to let his daughter die.  
  
He got a ticket to Los Angeles and boarded the bus. He stared out the window, watching the lights fly by, the roar of the cars. His bag was on the seat next to him, filled with stakes, crosses, holy water, a crossbow, a set of knives, and other little weapons he had "borrowed" from the Summer's Residence.  
  
On his neck he had a tiny locket in the shape like a fang that he had never let anybody look inside. On one side of his locket was a picture of him and Sage in Disney World at Florida. On the other side was a picture of Willow, old and worn out, although only a few years old.  
  
The ride to Los Angeles was only a few hours, and he soon got there. He checked his watch, 5:00. Soon, the sun would rise and he would be in his element against Angel. A poster drifted in front of his feet and, for all his luck it said: Angel Investigations, We Help the Helpless. Oz grinned, this might be easier than he thought it would be.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz walked up and down the streets of LA, following the address on the flyer. He came to the hotel, and walked in.  
  
Angel was sitting there, polishing a sword.  
  
"Hi," Angel said.  
  
"I'm Oz," Oz said back. "A friend of Willow's."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Oz," Angel said, sticking out a hand. "What brings you to LA?"  
  
"I found this bottle of Holy Water, and when I used it on a vampire, he became stronger," Oz lied, his plan was working.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel said. "But I can't help you. You'll have to wait until one of my friends get back, they're burning out a demon nest."  
  
"Okay," Oz said. He put the Holy Water back into his bag and grabbed a stake, hiding his hand from view. " I'll wait."  
  
Angel went back to polishing his sword, and Oz looked at the weapons on the case in the lobby. Neither tried to start a conversation.  
  
"I've never seen this before," Oz said, tapping the glass at a tiny silver knife, with intricate carvings in what looked like Chinese on the blade.  
  
"Oh," Angel said. He opened the case and turned his back from Oz. Oz pulled out instead of a stake, a tiny sword, that he expertly unsheathed quietly. "This is a-"  
  
But before Angel could say what the knife was, Oz had swiftly chopped off his head. He watched as Angel turned into dust, a mere pile at his feet. Oz chuckled and ground the dust into the rug, pouring Holy Water all over it for fun.  
  
"Two more to go," Oz muttered to himself. He walked out and headed to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know why Oz would leave," Willow said, comforting Sage.  
  
"Neither would I," Sage said. "Here I am, dying, and my dad abandons me."  
  
"That's it!" Willow said.  
  
"What?" Sage asked.  
  
"Oz, he went to go dust all the vampires so you wouldn't die!" Willow said. "Spike was here all night long, so it can't be him....... not Drusilla, nobody knows where she is..........oh my god, Angel! Buffy! Angel!"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oz....... he went away to kill the vampires.......he's going to dust Angel!" Willow said.  
  
"Gotta call Angel," Buffy said. "Tell him.......what Oz is doing, 'fore it's too late. Where's that phone number? I know I had it somewhere!"  
  
"Is this it?" Willow said, holding up a card that said Angel Investigations.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said. She quickly dialed the number. "Angel, pick up the phone! Angel? Angel!" the phone kept ringing. Tears began to fall out of her eyes, "Angel! Pick up the phone!"  
  
"This is Angel Investigations," a young female voice said. "We're not here right now, so leave a message after the beep. We'll call you back, if you leave your phone number." There was a tiny beep.  
  
"Whoever's there, somebody's trying to kill Angel," Buffy said. "And this is Buffy, the Slayer. His name is Oz, and call me back, and you have my phone number on speed dial. Angel told me. It's number five." Then, Buffy threw the phone on the floor. "It was their answering machine," she said. "What could a vampire be doing during the day? And what if Angel's dead, Will?"  
  
Buffy's head turned towards Sage, who was sitting in a chair, looking at the floor.  
  
"I can't kill humans, or semi-humans," Buffy whispered to herself. "No. Killing. Humans. I can't even kill humans when their werewolf father might've killed Angel."  
  
~*~  
  
Winifred Burkle, or Fred, and Charles Gunn, or Gunn, walked through the doors if Angel Investigations.  
  
"Ooh," Fred said. "A message," she leaned over the desk and pressed the answering machine button.  
  
"Whoever's there, somebody's trying to kill Angel," the message said. "And this is Buffy, the Slayer. His name is Oz, and call me back, and you have my phone number on speed dial. Angel told me. It's number five."  
  
"You think somebody already killed Angel?" Fred asked Gunn.  
  
Gunn was squatting on the ground next to the weapons.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Dust," and he held up a pinch of dust in the rug.  
  
"Who was the guy that killed him?" Fred asked no one in particular. "Oz, right?" Gunn nodded. "So, number five to call the Slayer."  
  
Fred walked around to the desk and picked up the phone and pressed number five on speed dial.  
  
"Hello," a voice said. "Summers Residence."  
  
"Can I talk to Buffy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"Hi, this is Buffy," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm Fred, from Angel Investigations," Fred said.  
  
"You have news about Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah.......and the thing is.......he's sorta.......dust."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy threw the phone on the ground.  
  
"Angel's gone," she said. "Oz dusted him."  
  
Sage stared at the floor, and Willow stared blankly at the wall. Then, Buffy lunged onto Sage, hitting her recklessly.  
  
"Your dad.......killed Angel!" she screamed, tears falling down her face as Sage screamed in pain.  
  
"Stop it Buffy!" Willow said. She managed to pull off Buffy for a few seconds off of Sage.  
  
"Go," Buffy snarled. "You're not invited here anymore."  
  
Sage dashed out of the house, rubbing a bruise that was forming on her cheek. She ran down the streets, not watching where she was going, causing a traffic jam when she jaywalked across a busy intersection. Then, she came to a cemetery, and she walked through it to Spike's crypt. She hit her fist on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike scowled, opening the door and avoiding the sunlight. Then, his mood changed once he saw Sage. "Bloody hell, what happened to you?"  
  
Sage walked in a collapsed on the stone floor.  
  
"B-Buffy," she muttered. "And then Dad, he dusted A-Angel. Buffy, got mad......."  
  
"Peaches?" Spike said. "Oz dusted Peaches?"  
  
"If Peaches is Angel, yeah," Sage said.  
  
"Then the Slayer got mad at you and beat you up?"  
  
"Yeah," Sage whimpered.  
  
"Well then I guess you're stuck here," Spike said.  
  
Spike put Sage on his bed and then ripped off an end of a sheet and dabbed at her wounds.  
  
"Buffy got you bad, didn't she?" Spike said, looking at the bloodied cloth in his hand.  
  
"Yeah," Sage said.  
  
Spike took off her shirtsleeve, or more ripped it off using the former tear, and lifted up her arm.  
  
"That's one nasty cut you've got there," Spike said, looking at the foot- long gash in Sage's arm, practically showing bone.  
  
"Buffy, she used a stake in there," Sage said. "I don't know why."  
  
"You're Oz's kid," Spike said. "Oz killed Peaches. You're gonna be a vampire, and stakes kill vampires. But that's what Slayers do, they kill vampires. She probably just got really off aim."  
  
"You think if she got my heart, I'd turn to dust?" Sage asked.  
  
"Nah," Spike said. "You're still human, but you'd die anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Last time I checked there was something called a heart there, and it sorta keeps you alive."  
  
"Oh," Sage said.  
  
Spike was tearing at his sheet again, making a long strip of cloth, and then he wrapped it tightly around Sage's arm.  
  
"Y' know," Sage said. "You're really nice for a vampire."  
  
"Nice?" Spike growled.  
  
"When I was little, I thought vampires were big scary monsters who liked to eat little babies, but some don't eat people," Sage said. Spike growled. "But, that doesn't mean they aren't scary."  
  
"I like to eat little babies," a vampire growled in the doorway.  
  
"Dru?" Spike said, turning around. "What're you doing here?"  
  
Drusilla walked towards them, and stroked Sage's hair, while Sage stayed still.  
  
"You're just like my Madeline," she said. "My sweet, sweet Madeline. But I had to kill her, and you have to die too."  
  
"Dru, shut up," Spike said. "You're scaring the girl."  
  
"I had to give away my Madeline," Drusilla moaned. "It wasn't fair," she said with a pout face. "And you look so much like her too. Madeline my one and only," she muttered, and then she dug her fangs into the vein on Sage's neck.  
  
Sage shrieked in pain, fainting after a half a minute of being bitten.  
  
"Come my dear boy," Drusilla said. "Drink with me!" and then she put her fangs back into Sage's neck.  
  
And then Sage's eyes opened and Drusilla choked. She stood up to show a stake jammed into her heart.  
  
"You are the end," Drusilla said to Sage and then toppled on top of Sage and turned into dust.  
  
"Blood rush," Sage said, and then fainted (for real) on Spike's bed.  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Day Two: Oz's Return

Summary: Oz dusts Angel, Buffy gets mad and takes out her anger on Sage. Sage runs to Spike who cleans her up, Drusilla comes to Spike's crypt and sucks Sage's blood. Sage stakes Drusilla.  
  
A/N: I think Oz is now the bad guy. Spike is becoming a nice great-whatever- uncle/grandpa, and I don't know why I made him nice. Maybe he has a thing for kids.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Day Two: Oz's Return  
  
~*~  
  
"You beat up Sage!" Dawn yelled at Buffy when she got home. "Be nice to the girl, she's dying in six days!"  
  
"Well she's obviously not coming back," Xander said. "At least according to the mess of blood on the floor that she left."  
  
"Well where would she go?" Anya said. "She just came here, so she doesn't have any friends, or relatives-"  
  
"Except for Spike," Willow said.  
  
"Okay, so we go to Spike's crypt," Buffy announced.  
  
"Then what?" Dawn asked. "She probably all hates us now."  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate them all," Sage told Spike as she massaged her arm.  
  
"Don't say that," Spike said.  
  
"Why?" Sage asked. "Buffy nearly tore off my arm."  
  
"Then hate Buffy, no reason to blame the Bit, Red, and everybody else."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Go get the door," Spike said.  
  
"Okay," Sage said, then walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Who's there?" Spike called. Nobody answered. He walked up to the doorway and Oz was standing there.  
  
"Hey, Spike," Oz said.  
  
"Get out of my crypt!" Spike yelled.  
  
"You sorta have to," Sage said. "Cause you're out to kill him and everything."  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Oz said, staring at Spike.  
  
"Whoa," Sage said. "Spike didn't do this, Buffy did."  
  
"Buffy?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yeah, because you dusted Angel," Sage said. "Then she got mad at me cause I'm your kid. She staked my arm."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Oz said, calling Sage her kid name. He pressed his lips to her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's this?" he stroked the bite mark on her neck and stared at Spike again. "Did I win my bet?"  
  
"Nope," Sage said. "Drusilla bit me. Then I dusted her."  
  
"Good for you," Oz said, looking at her arm again. "I think Willow can fix this up for you."  
  
"Sure," Sage said. "But I think Buffy might kill me if I go within a block of her house. And I think Buffy just might kill you if.she sees you."  
  
"C'mon," Oz coaxed. "If Buffy hurts you, I'll pay you ten dollars."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. "Why'd you dust Angel, anyway?"  
  
"I didn't," Oz lied. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You mean you didn't dust him, seriously?" Sage asked.  
  
"No," Oz lied again. "Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"See ya, Spike," Sage said, and hugged him. Spike looked down at Sage, and then up at Oz, with a look of horror on his face. Oz's mouth curved upward. Then, Spike wrapped his arms around Sage and snarled at Oz. "Bye!" Sage called, then went out with Oz.  
  
~*~  
  
Sage stood at the door of the Summer's house and knocked.  
  
"Oh, hi Sage!" Dawn said, opening the door. "And Oz," she scowled.  
  
"Hi Dawn," Sage said.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled. "Sage and Oz are here! You guys better come inside before Buffy gets here. You're invited in Sage."  
  
The Scooby gang was sitting at the kitchen table, with mugs of coffee and juice, and donuts. There was an eerie silence, and nobody spoke.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Sage asked. "Ow!"  
  
Buffy had hit Sage in the back of the head and knocked her to the floor while Oz was already knocked out and being tied to a chair.  
  
"What're doing?" Sage asked while Buffy dragged her into the basement.  
  
"This is for your own good," Buffy said.  
  
This was where Sage found the upside to be turning into a vampire. She had vampire strength, and was probably stronger than Buffy herself.  
  
"You're so getting it," Sage said groggily.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
Sage jumped out of Buffy's arms and did a punch at her stomach. Oz had taught her a few fighting moves just for the fun of it when she was younger. Buffy slammed against the wall which actually wasn't very wasn't very far in the narrow staircase. Buffy slammed Sage against the adjacent wall.  
  
"Rude," Sage said, rubbing her injured arm. She leaned against the a step and tripped Buffy. Buffy fell against the stairs, and Sage jumped on top of her.  
  
"Help!" Buffy yelled as Sage jumped off of her into the basement, arming herself with a discarded sword on the floor.  
  
Xander, Anya, Giles, and Dawn appeared at the foot of the steps.  
  
"Hi!" Sage said. "I just wanted to say I give my greatest sympathies to the death of Angel, and why the hell are you trying to lock me up?"  
  
Xander helped Buffy up and she seemed to be limping.  
  
"I think she broke my back," Buffy groaned, "The only person who could do that would have to be inhuman."  
  
"Sorry," Sage said, still holding her sword up. "I'm sure you staking my arm and dragging the strake through, then kicking me out the door was really inhuman."  
  
"Okay, that's it," Xander said. He ran down the stairs with a double-bladed axe and Sage began taking him on.  
  
"I'm sure that when you were a little kid you thought girls were all weak," Sage said, as Xander lumbered with the axe at her.  
  
Sage grabbed the handle of Xander's axe and expertly twisted it out of his hands. She threw the axe onto the floor and continued for a few seconds with hand and fist fighting. In the end, Xander's head was wrapped with her arm, her sword at his throat, millimeters away from cutting his skin.  
  
"I could kill you," Sage said. "But that's what other people do. Me, I'm just a person who's turning into a vampire, and you're ruining the last six days of my life."  
  
Then Sage keeping the sword at Xander's throat, she walked him to the staircase. Her hand trembled, and to anybody it looked like she was ready to cut off his head. She lowered the sword to the ground and pushed him up the stairs.  
  
It was then Xander, Anya, and Dawn who went in the next wave, dodging and ducking, barley having anytime for attacking. Sage hit Giles down first, with a simple trip and his glasses broke. She let Anya sprain her ankle trying to do a high kick, and for Dawn she kicked her several times in the stomach.  
  
"I'm finished with Oz," Willow said. "And now I'll finish Sage," she stuck out her hand and pointed at Sage. "Sage to chains," and instantly Sage was thrown against the wall onto a heap of chains which tied her up.  
  
"So," Buffy said, walking up to Sage and staring her in the eyes. "How do you like being a hostage?" Sage shot a wad of spit in Buffy's face.  
  
"Gag," Willow said, and a piece of cloth appeared and tied itself around her mouth.  
  
"Let me ask you again," Buffy said. "How do you like being hostage?" she said, pulling the gag forward so Sage could talk.  
  
"I think it's horribly stupid and a waste of my short life," Sage scowled.  
  
~*~ Flashback to: This afternoon ~*~  
  
"So, why'd you try to slay her?" Anya asked.  
  
"Because Oz dusted Angel," Buffy said.  
  
"So?" Xander said.  
  
"She's his kid, and Oz wasn't around," Buffy said, shrugging.  
  
"And you staked her," Giles said.  
  
"She's gonna be a vamp," Buffy said. "Oh," Giles said. "I finished the Vampyr Codex last night. And there's um.something I read. Sage, she's the.is immortal until the ritual is performed."  
  
"But she's evil," Buffy said. "She's gonna end the world, and Oz is gonna kill her. So we trap Sage, and when the time comes we kill her. The end."  
  
"The world still is gonna come to an end," Willow pointed out.  
  
"We could throw her into the Hellmouth," Anya suggested. "That usually works, I guess. Sacrifice her to hell, nobody will want to come up. Or, maybe the Hellmouth will just close up."  
  
"That's.actually a good idea," Giles said. "She'll come back soon, or one of us can get her."  
  
"How do you know she'll come back?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's something you do when you run away," Buffy answered. "I know."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Willow asked.  
  
"When Sage comes, Dawn, you can invite her in," Buffy said. "I'll knock her out, tie her up in the basement."  
  
"What if Oz comes?" Anya asked.  
  
"Do the same thing," Buffy said. "Except tie him up in my room."  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. Day Three: Change of Plans

Summary: Oz returns to Spike's crypt where Sage is hanging out. Sage and Oz head to Buffy, after Oz lies he didn't kill Angel. The Scooby gang knocks out Oz, and then ties up Sage in the basement. Sage attempts to fight Buffy with her vampiric powers and hurts Buffy's back, then fights the rest of the Scoobies. The Scoobies plan to throw Sage into the Hellmouth.  
  
A/N: I just decided to create how Drusilla became all crazy, and I have a sequel planned. Current baddies: none, maybe Oz/Scoobies depending on how you look at it. It could even be Sage, I just can't decide which person is the evil-est. For indigo, I don't really know what's so hard to understand. If you want to send me questions like that I'm putting my e- mail up on profile but if I get junk mail from people I will remove my e- mail address. I don't like junk mail.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Day Three: Change of Plans  
  
~*~  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled, slamming through the door in his crypt.  
  
"What, Slayer?" Spike scowled.  
  
"Was Sage here today?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Spike asked, standing up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why should I? Plus, note the bloody sun."  
  
"You should've told me so.well you have to come and see," Buffy said.  
  
"What happened to Sage?"  
  
"Like I said," Buffy said. "You have to see."  
  
" 'K," Spike said, throwing on his leather duster. "I'm comin'."  
  
~*~  
  
"So where are we goin'?" Spike asked. "Cave, bar, basement, abandoned building?"  
  
"Actually," Buffy said. "To my house."  
  
"Your house?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "To the basement, actually."  
  
The two walked up Rovello drive and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello," Willow said, opening the door. "We ordered donuts."  
  
"Good," Buffy said. "I'm taking Spike down to the basement."  
  
Buffy led Spike inside and down the steps to the basement.  
  
"Bloody hell, Buffy!" Spike said. "What'd you do to her?"  
  
Sage, who had obviously escaped from the chains a few times, due to the fact she was also now bound with ropes. Cuts streaked her face, blood dripping on the floor.  
  
"What does it look like?" Buffy asked. "She's our new hostage."  
  
"Well why is she your hostage?"  
  
"She's gonna end the world," Buffy said. "Queen of Hell, ring any bells?"  
  
"But she's a kid," Spike said.  
  
"She's half a kid," Buffy corrected. "Half vampire."  
  
"Can I talk to her?" Spike asked. "Alone."  
  
"Sure," Buffy said. "You can undo the gag," then she walked out.  
  
Spike pulled up and seat and undid Sage's gag. The corners of her mouth were bleeding.  
  
"Drink me," she muttered. "I wanna die."  
  
"No," Spike said. He patted her head. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"Well I used my vamp strength to break out these chains, and we got into a big fight. And before that I jumped on Buffy's back, and how's dad doin'?"  
  
"I don't know," Spike said. "Buffy brought me here to see you."  
  
"They poured holy water on me," Sage cried, and Spike noted she had been crying the whole time. "And it worked," she moaned. "And I'm seeing more things, and.and.I want it all to stop."  
  
"Two more days," Spike said, wiping off a streak of fresh blood.  
  
"Forty-eight hours of hell," Sage said. "Then even more hell."  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
"They're throwing me in the Hellmouth," Sage said. "Don't see why they just don't let my dad kill me."  
  
"Listen," Spike said, as he leaned in. "I'm gonna help you."  
  
"Huh?" Sage asked.  
  
"I'm gonna help you," Spike said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are hundreds of vampires hidden underneath the city, with spells so powerful no human can find them. And all those vampires, they're rooting for you, counting down the days," Spike said. "Can you feel them?"  
  
"A bit," Sage said.  
  
"And I'll bet anything they'd all stand at the doorway of the Hellmouth to catch you," Spike said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"If they'll stand at the Hellmouth to save you they'll obviously rescue you from this house," Spike said. "And all you have to do is invite them in, then they'll invite others in."  
  
"I can't invite them in," Sage said. "They'll gag me."  
  
"Can you change your face yet?"  
  
"I don't know," Sage said. "Never tried."  
  
"Then try," Spike said.  
  
"How do you change your face?"  
  
"It's pretty normal for me," Spike said. "I just change. But if you can't get us in, I'll be there and I'll invite everybody in. Now, if you do change, feel free to bite off that gag and invite everybody in the world in."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. "When are you comin'?"  
  
"Tonight," Spike said. "It's really early in the mornin' right now, before the sun comes out. That's of course why I'm here."  
  
"Are you gonna leave now?" Sage asked.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said. "I have t' go and get the vamps ready," he patted her cheek. "Just wait a few more hours."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. "Are you gonna rescue my dad too?"  
  
"Maybe," Spike said. "I'll try. It depends how many people like Peaches."  
  
"Okay," Sage said.  
  
"Bye. Buffy!" Spike called.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy said, walking down the stairs.  
  
" 'M finished," Spike said.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, and she tightened the gag back around Sage's mouth. "See ya later."  
  
"Uh-huh, Slayer," Spike said. Then he walked out into the early morning, moving briskly. But, instead of going back to his crypt he headed to the tunnels deep underground Sunnydale, to recruit the vampires for his plan.  
  
~*~  
  
The tunnels were loaded with vampires, sitting there, talking, but parting for Spike. Spike was the only one of the four vampires left who were in the ritual for Sage, and they knew if he was dusted the apocalypse wouldn't work. He headed through a tiny, self dug tunnel with a curtain partition.  
  
"Hey," Spike said.  
  
Five vampires, sitting at a table playing cards immediately looked up at him.  
  
"What is it?" one asked.  
  
"Sage," Spike said. The vampires immediately looked shocked because they all called Sage the Queen. "Hey, she's my niece, I'll call her whatever I want to. Anyway, the Slayer has her hostage in her basement. And her dad too. Promised her I'd get her out tonight."  
  
"What about the father?"  
  
"Maybe," Spike said.  
  
"How many do you need?"  
  
"Fifty, give or take," Spike said.  
  
"We'll send a hundred," one vampire said.  
  
"I'll send two-hundred," another one said.  
  
"I have three hundred that will go anywhere for the Queen," the third said.  
  
"Four hundred is just a tiny bit of my regiment," the fourth said.  
  
"One-thousand," the fifth said. "And more."  
  
"Now, now," Spike said. "I don't need an army. I need a tiny group that wants to do some rescuing. I'll take five from each of you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So it's decided," Spike said. "I'll be back at nightfall, and these vamps better bloody listen to me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Bye then," Spike said, and headed through the partition.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe this isn't right," Anya said, as they passed around a bowl of popcorn in the basement.  
  
"Just a little fun," Buffy said. Sage was tied up by the neck, her face pale and sweaty. "Hit it!"  
  
Willow shot a ball of sunlight at Sage and she cried out in pain.  
  
"Nice," Anya said. "Reminds me of some old vengeance days."  
  
And they all, Anya, Willow, and Buffy, listened to Anya's vengeance tales as Sage burned but didn't die or turn to dust...  
  
"Sage!" Buffy yelled in her face, untying her gag.  
  
"What?" Sage asked.  
  
"Wake up," Buffy said. "We need to get you outta here."  
  
"Why?" Sage asked worriedly, as she remembered that Spike was coming that night to rescue her.  
  
"A group of vamps are coming to rescue you," Buffy said. "You wouldn't want to be kidnapped by a bunch of demons, would you?"  
  
"N-no," Sage said groggily. "What about my dad?"  
  
"He's not even here anymore," Buffy said.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Sage said, fuming up and attempting to break the chains.  
  
"He escaped last night," Buffy said. "Don't ask how."  
  
"And you're not even gonna go look for him?"  
  
"Well, no," Buffy said, as she began to untie the chains. "You try to escape anytime during this process and I'll stake you, I don't even care if you're not a vampire."  
  
"Okay," Sage said. "Where am I going?"  
  
"Anya's," Buffy said. She finished untying Sage and bound her hands with ropes. "You bother her there and she'll soak you with Holy water."  
  
"Uh-huh," Sage said.  
  
"I'm ready," Willow said. She fastened a blindfold around Sage's head.  
  
"What was that for?" Sage asked.  
  
"We felt like it," Giles said from the doorway of the basement.  
  
"Y' know what's really funny?" Sage said as she walked up the stairs blindfolded. "How all you adults need so much to control a little girl. It's like the news.and politics."  
  
"Shut up," Willow said. Then, putting her hand on Sage's forehead she said, "Disappear."  
  
"What are you doing?" Sage asked angrily.  
  
"Making you invisible," Buffy said, throwing Sage into the backseat of the car. "So people and demons won't see you."  
  
The car started up and went down the road.  
  
"This is making me seasick," Sage said. "All spinning around because of the car and not knowing what's happening."  
  
"Don't barf," Buffy said. "And shut up."  
  
Sage, for once, shut up. 


	6. Day Four: Crazy Emotions

Summary: Spike promises to rescue Sage from the Summer's house and gets other vamps to help him. The Scoobies find out and take Sage to Anya's.  
  
A/N: Uh.I thought up a sorta interesting ending. Plus, I WILL NOT post the sequel if i don't get 20+ reviews. This is true, and I have another fic I wanna put in its place that has nothing to do with this. To submit a review just go to the bottom and theres a button that says "Submit Review" click "Go" and type in a message. Flamers ARE accepted.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Day Four: Crazy Emotions  
  
~*~  
  
"So," Anya said, looking at Sage who was lying on the couch, watching TV.  
  
"Yeah?" Sage asked.  
  
"Peanut?"  
  
"I'm allergic," Sage said.  
  
"Oh," Anya said. "Peanut?"  
  
"I said no!" Sage scowled.  
  
"Water?"  
  
"No thanks," Sage said. "I don't think Holy water tastes right."  
  
"You knew it was Holy water?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sage said. "Looks different."  
  
"Oh," Anya said. "You get to sleep in the room at the end of the hallway."  
  
"You're not gonna tie me up?" Sage asked.  
  
"No," Anya said, shutting down the TV. "Let me tell you a secret," Anya sat down on the couch and leaned in.  
  
"What?" Sage asked.  
  
"I'm on your side," Anya whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm all for you being the Queen!" she said urgently. "I tipped off Willow, Buffy, everyone else so you could get outta there! Then, I told Spike and everybody that it was okay and you didn't have to go! Seriously! Do you ever listen?"  
  
"Not usually," Sage said. "So, why do you want me to rule the world?"  
  
"Well, all demons are currently on your side," Anya said. "They don't have to go evil to be on your side. They just support your rising. Now, if you were the new Master, or a big killing demon, you'd have problems."  
  
"And I don't have problems?" Sage asked.  
  
"Not really," Anya said. "Some of the oldest, most known vampires are sleeping in sewers waiting for your rising."  
  
"Are you gonna call me Queen and stuff?" Sage asked.  
  
"If you feel like it," Anya said. "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep. Future queens of Hell need sleep."  
  
"Right," Sage said, practically smiling. "Going to sleep," then, she walked into the room that Anya said was hers.  
  
Two hours later, Anya checked on Sage and made sure she was sleeping. Anya closed the door quietly and grabbed her phone and dialed Buffy.  
  
"Did it go right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Anya said. "This double spy stuff is really annoying. But I would be really non-annoyed if I had some money."  
  
"Too bad," Buffy said. "Thanks for the help anyway. You did tell Spike not to storm the house, right?"  
  
"Oops," Anya said. "I sorta.forgot. But I told Sage I did!"  
  
"Buffy! Help!" Dawn yelled in the background.  
  
"I've noticed," Buffy said. "I've gotta go now, bye!"  
  
"Great," Anya said.  
  
~*~  
  
Sage couldn't fall asleep. She could never fall asleep. And after two hours lying in bed, Anya had come in and checked if she was asleep. Then, she heard Anya calling somebody, and Sage's ears had perked up.  
  
"Yeah," Anya said. "This double spy stuff is really annoying. But I would be really non-annoyed if I had some money."  
  
Sage wondered what Anya was talking about.  
  
"Oops," Anya said. "I sorta.forgot. But I told Sage I did!"  
  
What had Anya lied to her about?  
  
"Great!" Anya said.  
  
Sage scuttled out from under her covers and pressed her ear to the door. She heard the TV turn on, then the sound of popping popcorn.  
  
"Boy," she heard Anya say. Vampire senses were doing good for Sage. "I go through all this trouble to get Sage over here so Spike doesn't take her and Buffy yells at me because I forgot to tell Spike to not go. I knew I forgot something.and now I'm stuck with Sage. This sucks."  
  
Sage's eyes widened.  
  
"And then now a bunch of demons are gonna try killing me if they find out. I'm dead, this sucks," Anya said. "Sage sucks. There's like no use for her. Just some lifeless thing lying around who's gonna end the world."  
  
Sage fumed, she wanted to go out there and.hurt Anya. And Buffy, and Willow, and Giles, and even Dawn who she hadn't seen for a little while. She wanted to hurt her dad.Oz, he had gotten her into this mess in the first place.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz sat on a bus again. He was going to much on busses, he needed to stop going away from places. But, at least this was a short ride. He was going to an airport in LA, far away from Angel Investigations, then flying to Tibet.  
  
Oz didn't want to know that the world was ending, and he didn't want to kill his daughter. But she isn't your daughter, a voice said inside his head. He loved her like a daughter, of course, but she wasn't his real daughter. Oz thought he didn't deserve to have a daughter, what kind of father was he? He had gotten her hurt, he had abandoned her, come back, then left again. Oz reached into his bag which had a few things he had retrieved from the Summer's house before leaving.  
  
He pulled out a tiny stack of old, tattered papers. They were the papers that made Sage his daughter, and he began to rip them into strips. He ripped them until they were scattered on the ground. Then, he pulled his locket out from under his shirt and opened it. Fingering the picture of him and Sage he peeled it out and ripped it with the rest of his papers.  
  
It was over. The world was now officially over by tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. "Get outta here!"  
  
"Okay," Dawn said gratefully.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy said. "Get me a stake!"  
  
Giles tossed Buffy a stake and Buffy staked the vampire in front of her.  
  
"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked, pinning a vampire to the ground.  
  
"Spike?" the vampire asked. "H-he bailed out. Invited us in and left."  
  
"Seriously?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," the vampire said, grinning. Buffy jammed the stake in his heart.  
  
"I got the water!" Willow said, walking in. Her and Xander were toting buckets of Holy water in and they threw them on the vampires, soaking everything.  
  
"You were supposed to get the vampires," Buffy said, who had gotten drenched.  
  
"Uh-huh," Xander said, putting the buckets down. "Now, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's the fourth day," Xander said. "Tomorrow's the end of the world."  
  
"Not unless Buffy stakes Spike," Willow pointed out. They all stared at Buffy, who had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I.I don't know where he is," Buffy said. "Moviefest?"  
  
"Well I was thinking on the lines of love," Xander said. "But movies are good with me."  
  
"I'm going out," Buffy said. "To find Spike."  
  
"Why do you want to do that?" Willow asked. "I have one idea, but."  
  
"I have my reasons," Buffy said. "Bye."  
  
"I believe I must go too," Giles announced. "Maybe I might just find a way." and then he headed out the door too.  
  
"So," Xander said. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I have some ideas," Willow said. "Like the Snoopy dance."  
  
"I haven't done that for years," Xander said. "I'd love to. Then after that I have several ideas."  
  
"I'm all for them," Willow said, grinning (A/N: I'm not going any further this chappie use your imagination)  
  
~*~  
  
Sage rummaged through the drawers in her room. Her clothes were bloodstained, ripped, soiled. She searched for something her size. She found a pair of thin gray sweatpants and a loose red T-shirt that went a little bit above her bellybutton.  
  
She searched for more clothes, but they would have to do. Sage stared at herself in the mirror, her reflection was slowly fading away. The blonde and streaks of brown had reached up above her shoulders. Reaching into a pair of scissors in the vanity, she found an old pair and stood in front of the mirror. She began to chop, watching the locks of hair fall to the ground. Pulling out a brush, she brushed out her hair, having fun trying to style it. Now her hair looked layered and uneven, each strand slightly a different shade.  
  
Grabbing the dark blue button-up sweater she had found, she opened the window and climbed down the fire escape. Her platform sandals hit the ground and she pulled the sweater tighter around her. Where could she go? Spike was probably raiding the Summer's house, Oz wasn't there, he didn't really feel like her father anymore. Anybody else she had ever known in Sunnydale hated her, they would be looking for her once they had found out she had escaped.  
  
She walked towards the high school, the Hellmouth. But she wasn't going in the school, where the Hellmouth really was. Oz had told her it was in the library, or the principal's office or something. She grabbed a hold of the gutter and began to climb up to the roof.  
  
~*~  
  
"What d' y' want, Slayer?" Spike asked, as he was slammed against the wall.  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"What d' y' mean?"  
  
"You were gonna storm the house, take Sage away."  
  
"And who said I wasn't going to?"  
  
"You're supposed to be on our side, Spike!"  
  
"I'll choose what bleedin' side I want t' be on, Slayer," Spike said. "I'm not your little servant, and I'm a bleedin' vampire! Have you noticed?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said.  
  
"And I'm not gonna go turn my bleedin' back on the thousands of vampires waiting for me!" Spike said, then stormed out of his crypt. He felt like finding Sage, she needed someone to be there.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy headed back home and Dawn was there, watching a movie.  
  
"Hi," Dawn said blandly. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Getting weapons," Buffy said, grabbing several bottles of Holy water, stakes, a crossbow, and even crosses.  
  
"Who're gonna stake?"  
  
"Sage," Buffy said, "and Spike," under her breath.  
  
"I guess I can't come," Dawn said.  
  
"Nope," Buffy said, then headed out the door.  
  
End of Chapter Six 


	7. Day Five: The Apocalypse

Summary: Sage cuts her hair and sneaks out to the roof of Sunnydale High. Xander and Willow go out to have some end of the world "fun" but what that fun is, nobody knows. Buffy goes to beat up Spike and Spike goes away to find Sage. Buffy prepares to dust Sage and Spike.  
  
A/N: I haven't updated for forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Day Five: The Apocalypse  
  
~*~  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning and the sun hadn't risen. Spike hadn't found Sage anywhere, and even though it was a Saturday, the streets were eerily quiet and deserted. He had searched the tunnels, every graveyard, downtown, he didn't know where else to check.  
  
He had searched every place in Hell.except the Hellmouth. Walking up to Sunnydale High he surveyed the building from the front. Perking up his vampire senses he waited for when he would catch Sage, and he was on the lead. Climbing up the walls, gripping onto the bricks that were uneven, branches that wiped his face, and the gutter pole, which lined the wall. Finally he reached the top of Sunnydale High, the hard concrete roof.  
  
Sage was sitting on a corner, in sweats, her hair cut short. The wind flipped her short hair around her face, rippling the loose sweats around her.  
  
"Hey Spike," Sage said, looking into the pale, dark sky.  
  
"Hi Sage," Spike said, walking towards her. "What're y' lookin' at?"  
  
"That," she pointed to a little red dot which stood out against the velvet curtain that stretched across, past the horizon. "It's growing."  
  
Then, the dot began to expand down the sky, slowly growing.  
  
"Drink me," she said, still looking at the sky.  
  
"No," Spike said. "I've told y' before, I'm not gonna bite you."  
  
Sage turned her head towards him in one, sharp moment. Her eyes had clouded over, showing the slightest trace of blue pools in her eyes. Before Spike could speak, she grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Then, grabbing his collar and pulling him up, she punched him back to the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell!!" Spike scowled. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I said, drink!" Sage cried, tears pouring down her face. The sky had now turned a full red, and the roads began to expand, tiny bits of hail falling down. Sage hit Spike again.  
  
Spike came up, blood trickling down the mouth, "I said, no, Sage," he said, puffing hard.  
  
Sage hit Spike again, and for a moment he hid his face. There was a low growl, and he showed Sage his vamp face. Sage grabbed his head and pressed it against her throat, on the other side of her neck, which Drusilla hadn't bit.  
  
Spike dug his fangs into Sage's throat, sucking the blood hungrily from her quickly changing body. Sage collapsed to the ground, cringing under Spike's grip. Blood leaked out in a tiny puddle on the cement, the road slowly breaking and the foundations of buildings around them crumbling.  
  
He pulled his fangs from out of Sage's throat and growled at her.  
  
"You've gotta be related to me," he growled, then pushed himself onto his feet. Sage got up, panting, and ran towards Spike, toppling on top of him, she pushed his fangs into her throat again. Sage held his head in place so he couldn't break free. And the two fell to the ground again, but not because of Sage collapsing, but because of Spike toppling them over.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow and Xander were walking down an alley. Willow had a blue bubble around her and Xander, and Xander was floating several green balls around. Both their eyes were fully black.  
  
"This is cool," Xander said.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said back. "Wanna take this bar?"  
  
"Sure," Xander said, grinning.  
  
The two walked into the entirely deserted bar, except for the bartender and dancers. Xander lifted his hands and floated several tables at the bar, breaking the glass bottles. Willow levitated the broken shards of glass in the air and sent them on the dancers, piercing their skin.  
  
"This is the best gift ever," Xander said. "The rush of all the power.I can feel it all. It just so.powerful."  
  
"I know," Willow said. "I've been so alone," she walked around the shattered bar, fingering a dancer's corpse. "But now," she walked over and wrapped her arms around Xander, "I have someone to share it with. Loosen up, talk to.hold onto," and she dragged Xander under the bar. (A/N: Now you can use your imagination. We now have Evil Willow and Evil Xander. Plus, for the story's sake Evil Willow can be bi-sexual.)  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked briskly towards Sunnydale High, stake in hand. She had just spotted Spike climbing up the walls. The sidewalk cracked beneath her and she fell, Buffy pulled herself up, and she quickened her pace. Putting the stake in her belt, she grabbed onto the gutter pole and began to climb up. Sweat dripping down her body, she pulled herself onto the ledge of the roof and pulled herself out.  
  
At first, when Buffy saw Sage and Spike she thought they were making out, which she found extremely nasty. Due to the fact that, they were related and they knew it. But as she went forward she saw that Spike was drinking Sage, and Sage was digging his fangs into her skin.  
  
"Okay, Buffy," Buffy told herself as she pulled out a stake. Then, she heard roars from under the school. Buffy went to the ledge and looked down.  
  
The road had turned into giant boulders, and vampires were pouring out of the sewers. Demons came from all directions, and they were all heading towards the school. Buffy ran towards Spike and Sage, then jammed the stake into Spike's back, skewering both of them. (A/N: Mean Buffy)  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, blood dripping from his face.  
  
"Always knew you'd be the one, Slayer," he said, then poofed into dust, scattering on Sage's body.  
  
Sage, with the stick piercing her body, and running out of blood, opened her mouth.  
  
"I'm still human," she muttered. "Part human," and tiny grains of dust began to fall off of her. "You killed a human."  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said, and she meant it.  
  
"I can tell the vampires to go away, the demons," she muttered. "I don't wanna let them see me die," Sage croaked. Then, she muttered, "Go away!" and all the demons miraculously began retreating.  
  
Buffy laid Sage on the ground, pulling the wood out of her. Sage reached up to Buffy and traced Buffy's cheek with her finger.  
  
"I could've been good y' know," she muttered. "I never said I wanted to be the queen of Hell. I could've told them whatever, and they would. I could've told them to be good."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Look at that," Sage muttered, and she pointed down. The forests in the distance had begun burning, blood and lava pouring between the rocks that used to be the street.  
  
Then, Sunnydale High began to shake, and started pulling itself apart.  
  
"It's the real Hellmouth," Sage told Buffy, who had a quizzical look on her face. "The rest of those apocalypses, they were never meant to be real. You were supposed to stop them. But this is the one you can't beat, Buffy. This is the real end."  
  
Buffy looked down into the enlarging crevice, which turned out to be a pool of lava goo. Demons were rising out, bigger and uglier demons than Buffy had ever even thought of.  
  
"Buffy!" Sage yelled. Buffy turned to Sage, who was turning into dust faster now. "Just wanted to say, bye. And if the world stops ending, tell Oz I found out who my father was," then she poofed into a tiny pile of dust over Spike's remnants.  
  
Buffy sifted the dust through her fingers. Standing up, she saw the chaos that was once Sunnydale. Then she looked over to Rovello Drive, and her house was collapsed the most. Flames were rising from it, the work of some vampires, of course. There was a stake jammed in the ground in the middle of the fire, and hanging by the neck from that stake was the limp and pale body of Dawn. (A/N: Yuck.)  
  
The cement began to crumble under Buffy's hands. Rocks jutted into her skin, collapsing faster under her weight. She fell through the roof and fell two floors down, landing on her feet and hitting her head. Blood was pouring from her body and she fell again abruptly from her spot into the mouth of a big, black, scaly, snake.  
  
She felt herself being covered by the tongue of the demon, and her bones slowly breaking. Her blood flow stopped and then her neck was broken, and ripped apart from her body.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter Seven 


End file.
